Gala Night
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** DON'T OWN.**

_**Gala Night **_

"I can't wait!"

"He's totally going to pick me, I mean-_look_ at me."

"Oh, he's so cute, I hope he asks me!"

The girl's squeals were getting annoying. Both civilian girls and kunoichi were talking in excited high pitched voices, and it was a damn shame. 

Kagome blew her bangs away from her sapphire blue eyes and grunted, crossing her arms. Why was it that she was the _only _one who didn't know about this guy? Not that she cared, this guy was probably just another high-rank super strong and cute ninja, who would never even notice someone like her… 

Staring at her beat-up tennis shoes, Kagome didn't notice that she was heading straight for a group of chattering girls. Her shoulder bumped against that of a popular and pretty kunoichi, and the next thing she knew, she was staring up at said kunoichi with a surprised look on her face.

"Watch where you're going, henshu!" 

Ah. Tomiko Saiero. One of the most beautiful kunoichi in the village. Her shiny mahogany colored hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, her bangs framing her face attractively. Her hazel eyes were narrowed and fierce, her coral pink lips pulled into a frown. She was not dressed in ninja gear, instead wearing an expensive looking kimono, silk green in color with brown stitching at the hems. On her delicate feet were a pair of silk slippers, a few inches high for extra height. She would have looked all the better, if she weren't glaring hatefully at the fallen girl.

Kagome felt stupid for comparing herself to Tomiko. The kunoichi's shiny hair was everything compare to her own lackluster black hair. The lovely hazel eyes, bright with confidence, would easily win over the hopeless blue depths. There was no point in comparing their clothing, but Kagome thought of it anyway. The gorgeous kimono was magnificently tailored, while the oversized grey sweater sagged in appearance. The black sweatpants were also too big on her small frame, and the old white shoes she wore belonged to her older brother.

"G-Gomen, Tomiko, I didn't see you…" Kagome murmured, bowing down to the beauty before her.

Tomiko sneered. "Didn't see me? How could you have _possibly _miss such a _beauty?_"

Kagome stuttered incoherently, much to the amusement of Tomiko and her little clique. The girls laughed uproariously and took a menacing step towards the small girl, who took a step back in fear.

"Oi!"

Turning to the loud voice, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. '_Thank kami…'_

The blonde boy quickly stood in between the group of girls and Kagome, an annoyed scowl on his whiskered face. His blue eyes flashed angrily, and he glared at the girls before him.

"Leave her alone! Don't you have to go and make yourselves throw up or something?"

The girls hissed angrily before turning around and heading down the street. Tomiko glanced back at Kagome and gave her an evil glare, which caused Kagome's eyes to widen. After she had turned back around, Kagome sighed.

"Arigato, Naruto. I didn't mean to push her, I promise!"

Naruto frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Mah. You should have knocked her down on her skinny ass." Walking over to his friend, Naruto looked over her frame, a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Aa, it was just a little push. Nothing to worry about." 

Both of them started to walk in the direction of their favorite sitting spot. Naruto began to tell her about how excited he was of seeing an old friend who would be coming to Konoha for the annual Gala. 

"Mou, is he the one all these girls are getting so prepped up for?" Kagome asked, her head tilted. Naruto grinned.

"Yup. Surprising also, because he's just like me." Naruto told her.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "He's a Jinchuuriki?" At Naruto's nod, she smiled.

"I see. What is his name?" 

Naruto grinned excitedly, "He's the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabakuno Gaara!"

Kagome gasped in surprise. "The Kazekage, really?"

Naruto smiled widely, "Yup!"

"That's amazing." Kagome commented quietly. She looked over at Naruto and noticed a forlorn look in his eye. "Naruto?"

Naruto only sighed. "They only want to be with him because of his power…a couple of years ago, these girls wouldn't care about Gaara at all, he'd just be another _monster_… like me. Now all these girls want the title of being a powerful man's lover. That's all their after, fame. It just makes me mad to know that Gaara will never find true love…"

Kagome listened to her best friends words and frowned sadly. It really was horrible, to never be truly loved, only to be used as a trophy.

"I'm sorry for your friend, Naruto. Maybe you're wrong though, maybe someone here _will _love him."

Naruto glanced into the warm eyes of his best friend and smiled, "I hope so."



"What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from her position on her friend's bed and smiled sweetly. "I think you look gorgeous Ino. Are you going to the Gala?"

Ino smiled, her sky blue eyes twinkling happily. Her blonde hair was in a neat and tight bun at the top of her head holding the golden blonde stands in place. A slight touch of make-up on the girl's cream colored skin matched beautifully with the long, willowy teal kimono she wore. "Hai. I'm going with Chouji." Ino told her, a small blush on her face.

Kagome smiled happily. Ino and Chouji had been together for three months, and she couldn't be happier for them. They made a lovely couple. "Oh, I'm glad. Have fun, neh?"

Ino blinked, "Eh? Your not going, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "Mm, no. I don't have the money for any dress clothes, and…no one asked me…" Seeing the surprised look on Ino's face, Kagome quickly smiled. "Oh, but it's nothing! I'd like to stay at home with Shippou and Souta anyway."

Ino frowned, "Are you sure? I could always call Chouji and tell him that I could stay with you-"

"No! Oh, no, Ino-chan. You've already gotten dressed…and you look so pretty. Chouji is going to be so happy to see you, please don't feel bad for me, I didn't want to go anyway." Kagome quickly told the other girl.

Ino blinked but nodded, reluctantly. "Um, alright then." 

_Ding-Ding-Ding_

"Oh, that's Chouji!" Ino cried, running over to the mirror and looking herself over. "Can you please get that, Kagome?"

"Sure, Ino." Walking down the stairs, Kagome opened the door to see Chouji in a black and very formal looking hakama. Smiling gently, Kagome walked out the door.

"Hello, Chouji. Ino will be down soon, and when she does come, will you tell her I said I'll see her tomorrow?"

Chouji blinked, "You're not going to the Gala, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "Uh, no. I offered to baby-sit Shippo while his parents went, and I'm taking him to my house so he could play with Souta."

Chouji nodded slowly, "Oh, ok then. See you."

"See you." Making her way home, Kagome smiled as a group of elders walked past her, in the direction of the Gala looking marvelous. After a while, she noticed how quiet it was. The Gala was far from her own home, but she was surprised that she heard nothing.

'_Probably waiting for the Kazekage to arrive.' _she thought. Too deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the person standing with his back turned to her, and she gasped when she bumped into him and fell down, landing hard on her rear.

The person turned around and gave her a stoic frown. His black-rimmed sea foam colored eyes were narrowed in slight annoyance, and his bright red hair was visible even in the dark of the night, he had a kanji symbol above his eye, also red in color. Kagome simply stare at the breathtaking male, before she noticed the Kage robes he was wearing.

"Kazekage-sama, gomen nasai!" Kagome gasped, her head buried into her arms as she bowed low. 

An annoyed sound escaped the throat of the Kage, before she felt something caress her skin. After a few minutes of wondering, she realized it was sand. It picked her up, and gently steadied her into a standing position.

"Don't."

Kagome shivered at the deep and husky voice. "N-Nani?" 

"Do not bow." He clarified apathetically. 

Kagome tilted her head, "I don't understand…"

"We all stumble."

Kagome was taken back by his words. He was not angry with her, he looked to be, but he wasn't. 

"O-Oh."

She watched with a light blush on her face as he rose a hairless brow at her. 

He seemed to be quietly amused. 

"Why are you not in the Gala?"

Kagome stared down at the floor, "Mou, I wasn't invited by anyone…and I decided to baby-sit."

He stayed quiet a moment before he allowed his eyes to travel her form. After a few seconds, h met her eyes.

"_**Okashii**_." He murmured. 

Kagome gaped. Oh…wow.

"Well…?"

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

"Your name?"

Kagome bit her lip. "O-oh, its Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara."

Kagome blinked in silent question.

"_You_ may call me, Gaara."

Kagome smiled, "Hai then. Gaara-sama."

Gaara frowned. "No. _Just_ Gaara."

"I-I see. Gaara."

Gaara took a step towards her and lifted his pale hand. Kagome winced and closed her eyes, but then opened them feeling something slipping into the palm of her small hand.

Staring down at the lovely folded parchment in her hand, she opened it carefully and read silently. 

"_Invitation to: Gala."_

Kagome snapped her head up and stared at Gaara with wide eyes.

Gaara only walked past her. Although he murmured something, it was so soft that she nearly missed it.

"_See you there."_



_**Meh, I suck at doing broody and overly hot characters like Gaara, XD.**_

_**Well this is just a little something to keep my readers entertained while I work on **_

_**At Long Last**___

_**Review if you want. **_

Henshu: Freak

Okashii: Ridiculous. 


	2. Totally Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN!**

Chapter 2. Completely Unexpected.

"Hello, Kagome-Chan. Thank you so much for baby-sitting Shippou, he's been talking about it all week."

Kagome smiled brightly at Mrs. Zurugashikoi, "It's no problem, I look forward to spending time with Shippou-Chan. Oh, and you look lovely by the way."

"Arigato," Aki was wearing a crimson colored kimono, the outer layer a bright burgundy color, matching her beautiful red hair, which was tied back into a high ponytail. Her kimono had orange designs and patters on it, the stitching a solid gold color. Her slippers were an unusually dark orange color, but on her, they looked wonderful. Her obi was the same color orange and was tied delicately around her waist.

"It's time to go, Koishii, We can't thank you enough Kagome," Hideaki smiled down at the young girl, causing Kagome to smile back. Hideaki was one to easily be attracted to, his clear hair reached up to his neck and he had the most friendly emerald eyes, those eyes now belonged to Shippou as well. He was a tall man, towering over his wife and the girl, but he was a lot more of a child then serious. He loved to play tricks on his wife and son, and his son enjoyed it as well.

Kagome grinned, "It's no problem, really. Is Shippou ready?" Almost immediately after she said his name, the little red-head had arrived.

"Kagome!" he cried, his small arms wrapped around her waist. His large emerald eyes sparkled with elation, and his lips were pulled back into a huge grin. He was already in his green pajamas, and he had a small backpack on strapped to his shoulders.

"Hey, Shippou! Ready to have fun tonight?" 

Shippou nodded and she grinned again, before bowing to his parents and picking him up, "Come on, Shippou, Souta is waiting."



It was annoying. 

Pure, unavoidable _annoyance. _

"Now I remember why I don't leave Suna," he told his blue eyed best friend, before glaring at the female before him who wouldn't shut her mouth.

Naruto frowned as well, "You don't leave your _house,_" he corrected. "Although, even I have to admit, this is bullshit."

Inwardly rolling his eyes at his best friend's words, he tuned the light haired girl out and thought back to the girl he had met a bit earlier. 

'_If she __**is **__here then I won't be able to see her, seeing as this squawking hen won't shut her beak…'_

"-And I think that you and I would look _fantabulous _together! You and your hotness, and me and my loveliness. Imagine our children!Oh and we could-"

_**Blah, Blah, Blah.**_

Gaara closed his eyes slowly, his head hurt. Already he had talked to _at least_ 10 females. 

_**None**_ were right.

Naruto had told him that he was better of being gay, that no women here were worth loving and if they were that they were already married.

He supposed his friend was right…but…

"Hey, did you ever hand out the invitation?"

At Naruto's question, the Kazekage straightened and noticed with relief that the female had gone away.

"Invitation?" he asked, a small frown tugging at his lips. 

Naruto nodded, "The one you were supposed to give out to only one girl?"

Ah. That one.

"…Yes…"

Naruto spit out his drink before staring at his friend in surprise, "To Whom!"

Gaara tilted his head, remembering the girl's features, "Black hair, petite, sapphire eyes, wearing men's clothing."

Naruto processed this information; he seemed to be a bit confused, so Gaara went on. "Higurashi."

Naruto felt the information sink in, "Oh wow! You gave it to Kagome!"

Gaara nodded, staring at the now grinning blonde warily. 

Naruto laughed loudly, "I was wrong! There's hope for you yet!"

Gaara blinked.

'_Hope for me?'_



"Hey, that's not fair Souta! You picked the character I wanted!"

Kagome smiled and watched her younger brother stick his tongue out at the little red head only to have his tongue caught by the little prankster. It was a shame that Naruto couldn't be here, Shippou adored him and together they enjoyed pulling pranks on her.

'_I wonder if he's with Gaara…' _the name caused a light red hue to appear on her face. If only she were better looking and could actually afford a kimono…maybe then they could have…

'_Stop this wishful thinking…it's never going to happen.'_

Kagome looked up when the front door opened. A boy with slightly shaggy silver hair and amber eyes walked into the living room, he wore red hakama's and there was a scowl on his face. 

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said, a bit surprised to see him here. He had left quite a while ago with her older sister, Kikyou, who was a well known woman in Konoha.

"Feh. What are you doing home?" he asked, his voice rough, yet curious.

Kagome gave him a grin, "Can't afford anything nice."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Borrow something of Kikyou's."

Kagome shook her head, "All too short and revealing." After a while, she spoke again, "Why are _you _here?"

Inuyasha sat down next to her, and yawned. "Heh, your sister decided it'd be fun to skip the Gala and do something _fun_. Unfortunately, she gave me no clue as to where this fun would be, so I came here."

Kagome chuckled, "Did you see Bank there?"

Inuyasha nodded, "He was laughing it up with his guys and that freak."

"Jakotsu is _**not **_a freak!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha shrugged, then smirked and poked Kagome's forehead, "So, you sure you just can't afford something or did no one invite your ugly butt?"

Kagome frowned, "I _was_ invited, but why I don't know," she said quietly.

Inuyasha sighed, "I was only joking Kagome." He murmured.

Kagome smiled. "I know."

For a while, they watched as the two boys played their fighting game. Everything else was silent, except for something upstairs.

_Slide, creak._

Inuyasha straightened up, "What was that?"

Kagome stood up. It had come from her room.

"Inuyasha, stay here." She told him.

"What are you crazy?" Kagome blinked at his show of concern, which caused him to twitch and cross his arms, "Don't go thinking I like you, Kikyou would have my head if you died!"

_Creak, slide, click._

Kagome frowned, "Your faster than I am, if there is anything wrong you can get Shippou and Souta out quickly,"

Inuyasha protested heavily for a while before sighing and reluctantly allowing her to go.

"The _second _I hear something, I'm coming up. And trust me wench," his little inu ears twitched at the tops of his head, "I'll know."

Kagome nodded and slowly made her way upstairs. Turning a corner, she came upon the door to her room and pressed her ear against it.

_Creak, Creak, Shuffle._

Grasping the door knob, Kagome slammed the door opened and gasped loudly.

Hearing her gasp, Inuyasha ran upstairs and came upon something totally unexpected. 

On her bed, strewn out casually, was a beautiful kimono. It was blue in color, and had silver stitching along the hems. Next to it, there was a pair of blue slippers, the same shade as the kimono and next to those were an obi and a ribbon. All blue.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; she had her hand up to her lips, trying to calm her breathing. 

"What's this? Thought you said you couldn't afford anything?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I didn't buy it, and it isn't mine."

Inuyasha walked over to her bed and sniffed at the kimono. "There isn't anything off about it. It's brand new."

Kagome watched as a small note fell out of the kimono as Inuyasha held it up, bending down she grabbed it, and began to read aloud; 

"_**Now you have to go, you'll thank me later!"**_

Inuyasha frowned, "Who's it from?"

Kagome shrugged, "It didn't say…it looks so familiar though."

The two shared a look before they noticed the window to Kagome's room was opened. 

They made it a second too late.



_**Haha! Love it! 15 reviews! For one chapter! **_

_**You guys are awesome! I promise that I'll update this at least twice a week!**_

_**Review!**_

Zurugashikoi: Sly, Cunning.

Aki: Autumn, bright.

Hideaki: Shining excellence.

Arigato: Thank you

Koishii: Beloved


	3. Reminisce

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN!**

Chapter 3. Reminisce

Inuyasha and Kagome had been staring at each for five minutes. His amber eyes never once left her sapphire blues, and vice-versa. The kimono had been set down carefully on the bed, and the note dangled from Kagome's fingertips.

"Are you going?" Inuyasha studied his sister-in-law's face. Her lips puckered into a frown.

"I…I don't know. Why bother? Even with this amazing dress on, I won't catch anyone's eye," A tall and horrible man came to mind, and it caused Kagome to clutch the note a bit tighter.

"Kagome. You _need_ to forget about that." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagome closed her eyes and cuddled into her pillow. Her face pressed into the soft material, her next words coming out a bit muffled, but he heard them, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Inuyasha growled. "You **must** go on! Forget about him!"

Kagome felt tears gathering in her eyes, she let out a soft whimper and covered her ears.

_**Flashback**_

_She sat on her bed, a small stuffed animal in her pale hands. She was rocking back and forth, her hair covering her face completely. She heard stumbling outside her door, and she clutched onto her little animal with all her might._

"_I know you're in there, and I know that you are alone."_

_The door flew open with a harsh slamming noise, causing her to drop the stuffed animal and shrink into the wall with fright. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her arms were covering her face._

"_Aw, what's wrong? You're not happy to see daddy?" The tall, blonde man smirked down at the 8 year old. His hazel eyes watched with sick pleasure as the little girl cowered at the sound of his voice. _

"_Come now, I thought you missed me."_

_She shivered, and turned her head when she heard the sound of rustling clothing. The slight "clang" of a kunai hitting the floor startled her into biting her lip roughly, resulting in a small bit of blood to come from the bite mark._

"_Awe, did my little shinju give herself a boo-boo?" _

_She let out a startled shriek as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. Her hands grabbed at the carpet floor, small nails breaking painfully as they slid through the rough material._

"_No, please!" Her finger's bleeding, she held up her hands to try and block the evil before her._

"_Stop being such a brat, your mother is passed out in the kitchen and I already took care of your sister. No one will help you."_

_Kagome's blue eyes widened when he began to remove her clothing. She opened her mouth to plead once more, but his next words struck her like a hit to the abdomen, _

"_You might as well enjoy it; I'm the only one __**willing**__ to bed your hideous ass."_

_She stopped, her ears ringing. '__**Hideous. Hideous. Hideous.'**_

_The man smirked, "You carry too many scars for anyone to want to sleep with you. Your own sister looks better than you do, so just relax and let daddy have his fun."_

_Kagome looked down at her body, and she realized with the most awful horror, that his words were true. Scars, burns, bruises and cuts littered her body from the neck-down. Most of them were from being bullied by other kunoichi for being dirt poor, a lot of them were from the man standing before her._

'_It's true…it's all true.' Kagome was never one to take to these little affairs with her step-father lightly, though, and she proved it once again by picking up the abandoned kunai her step-father had dropped and plunging it into his eye socket. _

"_Ah! You little bitch!!" _

_Kagome cried out when the man grabbed at her hair and then she let out a tiny gasp as he slammed her, head-first, into the wall. For a while, all she could hear was her own light breathing, and then she heard her step-brother, Bankotsu, enter the room and begin to fight his father. _

_After that, she heard nothing._

_**End Flashback**_

"Kagome!"

At Inuyasha's frantic yell, Kagome jumped and wiped her tears away. She shook for several minutes, before calming down. She brought her arms up, and glared at the scars that remained.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, her head hurt.

"Kagome, just go." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome shook her head, "No, Shippou and Souta, I have to stay here with them, if I don't, who will?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look, "I will."

Kagome blinked, "_You?_"

Inuyasha twitched, "Yes, me. Go on and change,"

Kagome sighed, "No, you and Kikyou-"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Will have plenty of time together later. You go now, I promise that theirs someone waiting for you."

Kagome locked eyes with her brother-in-law's and smiled slowly, "Thank you, Inuyasha. So much,"

Inuyasha blinked when Kagome wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Eh? Uh, ok…get off already!"

Kagome giggled and walked into the bathroom, dress in her arms.

Inuyasha smiled and crossed his arms, "This was a good idea, great thinking." He whispered, the person outside the window merely grinned and disappeared in a matter of seconds.



_**Ch, Kagome's step-dad should be speared in the balls with a kunai. **_

_**I'm not sure where I got this idea of Kagome being abused from, I think I t might have been from a book. **_

_**Well, next chapter will be about how Kagome makes it to the Gala, and what Gaara thinks of her in a dress.**_

_**XD**_

_**To all my reviewers...I LOVE YOU ALL!! **_

_**ANYONE WHO WANTS'S A CERTAIN FIC WITH A CERTAIN COUPLE, JUST ASK! **_

_Shinju: Pearl._


	4. The Gala

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN!**

Chapter 4. _**The Gala**_

Kagome looked into the mirror and sighed, her blue eyes closing. In her mind, she felt she looked rather plain and simple. For anyone else who had eyes tough, would say Kagome was one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the village. Especially at this moment.

She decided to leave her hair loose, it tumbling down in black waves of silk. The gorgeous kimono really accentuated her beautiful curves. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she stared at the mirror. 'Perhaps…he will appreciate it…'

"Are you done yet?"

Kagome turned towards the door and watched as Inuyasha stepped inside, and once he took a look at her he let out a low whistle.

"Heh, not bad wench, you clean up pretty good," he said smirking. He let out a laugh when Kagome sighed.

"Come on, Kagome," he began, sitting down on her bed. "The Gala started an hour ago, you need to go, _now_."

Kagome sighed, "I'm not sure,"

"You've already put on your kimono. Just go."

"But-"

"No! Out you go!"

Kagome let out a yelp when Inuyasha tore her from the mirror and jumped down the stairs to the living room.

"Inu!" she screeched.

Inuyasha snickered and let her down, "Ah, shut up. You know you weren't scared- Sesshoumaru's your sensei for fuck sake!"

Kagome grinned at the thought of the brutal training sessions Sesshoumaru had his team do. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and she were always praying to come out alive.

"It's not that I was _scared_, it's just that you have no balance and you could have killed me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Feh."

Kagome sighed, "All right…I guess I'll go then."

_Ziiip_

Kagome watched as a deflating balloon smacked Inuyasha straight in the forehead. There were two laughs from behind them.

"Make sure to have them in bed by 10. Don't let them out of your sight."

Inuyasha growled, "Oh, they won't get away from **me**."

Kagome nodded reluctantly, "Alright. I'll see you soon. Unless you want me to stay-"

"_**Just go wench!"**_



Kagome walked into the dark streets, anxiety clouding her thoughts. She was almost _positive_ that she was going to make a fool of herself. She would probably spend the whole night stuttering incoherently and just staying in a corner and talking to herself…

Kagome stopped and stared straight ahead, her eyes widening, "What are you doing here?"

The male stood a couple feet away, his also wide with shock, however, he quickly played it off and smiled. "Actually, I was just looking for ya, you were supposed to at the Gala by now!"

Smiling at the loud blonde, she walked closer to him, "Forgive me. I couldn't make myself look very nice, so I just settled for the last choice and…hang on…Naruto? What do you mean by 'You were supposed to be at the Gala by now,'? How did you even know I was going?" Kagome demanded.

Naruto swallowed hard and glanced around, laughing nervously, "Haha, well, uhm, Inuyasha told me!"

Kagome raised a brow, "Really?" she asked, sounding completely unconvinced.

Naruto grinned weakly, "Yeah! Well, come on!"

And with that, cutting off any more questions she had, he pulled her along to the direction of the Gala.



Gaara swallowed the rest of the tea in his cup before he sighed, his red hair falling into his black-rimmed eyes.

He was so horribly _bored!_

That damn knuckle-headed blonde had completely ditched him and left him alone with all these annoying females. One, in particular, he came close to killing.

_A few minutes ago:_

_Gaara stared. And stared. And stared. _

_Was this girl brain-dead or something?_

"_-Which is why you should choose __**me**__ as your bride. I mean look at me!"_

_Gaara stared stoically, "Tomiko, was it?"_

_The mahogany haired girl smiled seductively, "Why, yes it was."_

_Gaara inwardly twitched at the poor attempt of showing off, "Yes well. I am not interested in taking a bride." _

'_At least, none here…'_

_Tomiko gasped in shock, "What!? I'm the best looking girl in this village!"_

_Gaara smirked, "Your dead wrong there."_

_Tomiko gaped at the man before her, "You think someone here looks better, Gaara? Tell me who!" she would crush her._

_Gaara glared. "__That__ is none of __**your**__ business," he hissed._

_Tomiko seethed angrily, "Just you wait; you're going to want me, especially after I find this girl you like and destroy her!"_

_After that, it took three men to try and plead with the Kazekage to release Tomiko from his sand coffin._

_Snap back to reality:_

Gaara ran a hand through his hair, his mind in turmoil. Why was he thinking of the Higurashi girl so much? He had only just met her. He couldn't deny though, that she was beautiful. Even in the run-down clothes she was wearing, she looked amazing. He could only picture her at his side…as his bride.

Shaking his head, he growled lowly. He needed to stop this. The girl didn't even come to the Gala!

"Hey, Gaara!"

Glaring, the red-dead turned, "Thanks for getting lost Naruto," he stopped after that, seeing a beautiful woman next to his friend, "Higurashi?"

The shy yet sweet smile that appeared on her face was all the proof he needed.

It was her. Kagome.

"Good Evening, Kazekage-sama." She whispered, her eyes half-lidded slightly.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in warning.

"_Gaara_," she corrected, blushing as she remembered what he told her earlier.

Standing, the tall male gently brought Kagome's hand up to his lips. He'd kissed millions of hands already, but this one he was glad to rest his lips upon. Smooth skin met soft and thin lips. "You look wonderful."

Kagome shivered, but smiled none-the-less. "Arigato, Gaara."

Gaara smirked.

Naruto grinned and watched as his friends interacted. Thank kami Jiraiya hadn't emptied out his frog this time! The money on that kimono was well spent!

Unaware to the happy group, a set of malicious hazel eyes watched everything that was happening.

'So, he's interested in that little henshu. Well, we'll see about that,'

Tomiko turned to the hazel-eyed man standing before her, and smirked along with him. The male trailed his eyes over Kagome's form and he chuckled.

"You've grown, little shinju." He murmured, his eyes locked on Kagome's face.



_**Hee hee, Naruto bought dress. Well, that was an evil ending. I can't believe I brought back that monster! Tomiko is so Blair witch. Heh, ah well. Hope you liked!**_

**Henshu: Freak**

**Arigato: Thank you**

**Shinju: Pearl.**


	5. It started out so nice

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN…AND I NEVER SHALL…SOOOO DAMN SAD

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN…AND I NEVER SHALL…SOOOO DAMN SAD!!

_**Chapter 5. It started out nice…**_

Kagome licked her lips nervously, her eyes briefly meeting Gaara's before looking away, her face red.

Gaara smirked lazily, his eyes blinking slowly. The girl was so damn shy and it was adorable. She looked so _gorgeous_ almost perfect…but…

He watched with narrowed teal-blue eyes as she reached for her glass of wine. He caught some markings littering her wrists and arms. Tearing his eyes from her skin, he looked up at Naruto, who noticed the markings also and was now frowning.

_Bruises._

He knew that the usual ninja or kunoichi would have some type of scrapes after being in so many missions…but those scars just seemed so odd. It was like they were spelling out some undistinguishable lettering.

"Gaara?"

He blinked.

Kagome stared at him, her wide blue eyes silently asking if he were alright.

"Gomen…my mind just seems to be wandering an awful lot…" he murmured.

Kagome smiled, her pretty lips tilting upwards in the most charming way, "It's fine, I was only wondering, why did you ask me?"

Gaara tilted his head.

"Pardon?" he asked, somewhat confused. _'Ask her what?'_

Kagome caught her bottom lip in between her teeth. "W-why did you ask me to come…to The Gala…?"

"Ah," he murmured, as if looking for an excuse. He shot Naruto a pointed look when the blond began to snicker before looking back to Kagome. "You…_intrigue_ me…"

Kagome blushed again. '_Was that supposed to be a compliment?'_

A slow song began, causing couples to quickly hook up and dance, holing each other lovingly. It wasn't long before many females began to crowd the Kazekage's table; intent on asking him for a dance. Gaara refused politely, his face displaying nothing, but his eyes holding a bit of annoyance as the girls continued to ask and even beg.

Kagome and Naruto watched, frowns on their faces. Naruto scoffed, those girls only wanted to brag about dancing with the Kazekage to the whole village, none of them cared enough to actually appreciate the dance with Gaara. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see moon-like pale eyes.

"Uh…um…W-would you l-like to dance, N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked. Her hands ruffling up in the material of her light lavender colored dress. Her eyes were wide and terrified, yet hoping for a "yes" from her crush.

Naruto grinned widely and stood up, bowing ridiculously and holding out a hand to the Hyuuga heiress, "Of course Hinata-Chan!" He held her hand tightly when she slid it into his won before leading her to the many dancing couples.

Finally managing to get rid of all the girls, Gaara faced Kagome, who was watching the adorable couple dance.

"They're so adorable together…" Kagome smiled, "I'd love to see them actually kiss."

Gaara nodded slowly, his mind not really hearing what Kagome was saying, but watching her beautiful lips move. He did catch the last word she said though, "kiss" and his eyes all but zeroed in on her lips. Shaking the thought out of his head, he stood and many females watched with envy as he held out his hand to Kagome.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice soft and passionate. He watched as she smiled once more and nodded, placing he delicate hand in his. Helping her out of the chair, he walked with her over to the center of the floor.

Breathing in nervously, Kagome placed her hands around the redhead's neck and shivered lightly when he wrapped his own arms around her waist. They began to move, their bodies coming closer as they gently swayed to the music. Kagome's eyes closed, loosing herself in the feeling of being in Gaara's arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Keeping one hand around her waist and sliding the other up to the small of her back, he pulled her closer still, her scent filling his senses and causing him to release a gentle sigh. His teal-blue eyes searched for Naruto, and he smirked slightly when he caught the knuckle-headed blood giving him a bright thumbs-up from behind Hinata. Lowering his eyes back down to Kagome, he lowered his head to nuzzle into her neck, breathing in the scent of pomegranate and lavender.

Kagome more than intrigued him; Gaara thought to himself, she _completed_ him.



Tomiko watched with immense jealousy as Kagome and Gaara danced as if they were lovers. Hearing the sound of something cracking, she looked towards her partner and watched with wide eyes as he broke his glass of alcohol.

He seethed, his teeth clenched and his fingers bleeding slightly. His long hair blonde hair was disheveled and he was breathing harshly. Tomiko smirked slightly.

"Hard to believe she's turned into such a little slut, mm?"

He turned burning hazel eyes to the teenage girl next to him and grunted. "My little shinju has forgotten her place in my absence. I tend to knock that sense back into her, starting with that redhead."

Tomiko stood up straighter, "Now wait a second! I didn't help you escape just so you could kill my future husband! You worry about your little freak, and let _me_ handle Gaara."

He chuckled, "Agreed. I won't harm the little brat, so long as he stays away from my shinju. Understood?"

Tomiko nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Good." Standing up, he turned and bumped into someone he was not looking forward to see.

"Well, well. Look who's here." He murmured, his eyes traveling over the young man's form. Hazel eyes took in the long black hair, pulled into a tight braid and heading down his back, and he chuckled as midnight blue eyes glared furiously at him.

"Hello, son."

Bankotsu bristled, "Shut your mouth, Hidoi. _Never_ call me that gain."

Hidoi raised a brow and crossed his arms, "Now, now. You haven't seen me in 9 years, how about a hug for your old man?"

Bankotsu shook visibly, anger radiating through his body, "Why are you here?" he asked in a hissing voice.

Hidoi glanced over at the dance floor, a disgusting smirk falling into place.

Bankotsu followed his gaze and immediately grabbed his father by the front of his hakama, "You will _not_ touch her!"

Scoffing, Hidoi knocked Bankotsu's hand away, "And _you're_ going to stop me are you? I've had her countless times Bankotsu, it's time for me to have her again."

"I stopped you once! Nine years ago, I stopped you! Mother and I, we sent you away, I'll damn well do it again!" Bankotsu sneered.

Hidoi smirked, "Yes, you stopped me. Only seconds before I _took_ her. **Seconds**, Bankotsu. You won't be around to watch her all the time. You just remember that."

Bankotsu watched as his father grabbed the girl who had been sitting next to him and began to lead her out the Gala.

"Bankotsu, are you alright?"

Turning to Jakotsu, Bankotsu nodded jerkily, "Yeah. I'm fine."



Kagome breathed in the night air happily, her hair floating about in the wind. She raised her arms slightly, and giggled as the air swept the layers of her kimono's against her body.

Gaara watched her with a small grin on his face. After their dance, he had brought her out to the balcony to spend some time away from all the noise inside. He sat on the ledge of the balcony with his back to the wall, one leg tucked against his chest and the other dangling over the side of the balcony.

"Are you pleased?"

Kagome smiled softly at the sound of his voice. She would never tire of it. "Yes, it's very nice." She answered quietly.

Gaara watched as she turned to look at him and he beckoned her over with a jerk of his head. He watched as she smiled and walked over to him, stopping just as she came up to the ledge. He lowered his other leg carefully onto the balcony floor and watched as she sat down in between his legs.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, basking in the sweet silence that neither knew how to break. Finally Kagome licked her lips and opened her moth to speak.

"Thank you…for inviting me…I know I'm not pretty and I'm just a regular girl…but I felt really great tonight…with you…"

Gaara smirked, "I'm not one to give idle compliments…You're beautiful Kagome, and you're more than regular…you're different…and I felt drawn to you."

Kagome blushed prettily and let out a giggle as the wind blew, shaking some of the blossoms on the trees next to the balcony. She watched as one of the blossoms landed on Gaara's shoulder. She reached out, balancing herself easily, and swept the blossom off his shoulder. She felt him tense and she mentally scolded herself before sliding her hand down the front of his robes, intent on retracting her hand.

To her surprise, his hand slid up and covered hers, stopping at his heart. She felt the beating of his heart speed up and she swallowed lightly as she felt her own erratic heartbeat against her chest. Looking up, Kagome found herself staring into black-misted teal-blue eyes.

Gaara leaned down, his eyes half-lidding as his head lowered down closer to hers.

'_He's going to kiss me!'_ Kagome thought, and she too began to lean closer, her head tilting upwards and her eyes closing.

Their lips came closer and closer….

A kunai whizzed out at them, only to be stopped by Gaara's sand. Both of them looked up to see two shadowed figures standing on the branches of a nearby tree.

Glaring heatedly, Gaara stood, mindful of Kagome before walking closer to the tree, his fists clenched in anger.

"Come out." He hissed angrily, eyes flashing in the dark.

Kagome watched as one of the figures jumped out, landing in front of Gaara and tossing herself out to him. She recognized her, and she herself stood, her face confused.

"Tomiko?"

Said kunoichi glared at the girl.

"Henshu."

Gaara glared harder at the girl, how dare she call Kagome such a name!?

A low chuckle took his attention away from the girl to the last figure now standing on the balcony ledge.

"You've certainly grown my little shinju."

Gaara mask of anger waned a bit, '_Shinju?'_ he heard a loud gasp and turned to see Kagome, who was backing away with an expression of utter fear on her face.

"It's time to come back to me," the voice continued, stepping out so that he could be seen.

Gaara took in the long blonde hair and hazel eyes but that was all as he heard Kagome back away rapidly, his eyes widened in alarm. Her back was getting very close to the ledge…

Kagome shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "No, no!" she moaned. Her eyes widened when the man leapt and she screamed, backing away until she fell over the ledge of the balcony.

Gaara felt his heart leap to his throat before he ran to the ledge, "Kagome!?"

He let out a breath as soon as he saw that she was fine. He had forgotten that she was a kunoichi…

But she still looked so horrified. Gaara leapt down and landed in front of her, his hands coming up to grasp her shoulders, "Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

Kagome looked up, and let out a cry of relief. They were gone. _He_ was gone.

Burying herself into Gaara's chest she began to sob quietly. She felt his arms wrap around her, before he whispered in name again.

"_He's back."_



_**YO!! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!**_

_**The operation took nearly a month to heal, and my computer screen was a bit cracked so I wasn't sure what I was typing so I had to re-do it a lot. I PROMISE!! The next thing updated will be **__**"At Long Last" **__**the next thing will be "**__**It's in Her Eyes**__**" and then finally I'll add another chapter to "**__**Hiei and Kagome Plus 8!**__**"**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi**_


	6. Forever Damaged?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

_Chapter 6. Forever Damaged?_

The second Gaara and Naruto had walked into the house holding a dull-eyed catatonic Kagome, everything turned from bad to worse.

"_**What the hell did you DO to her?!"**_

Both males inwardly winced; facing the wrath of an angry Inuyasha was _never_ a good thing. The hanyou had been stretched out on the couch, a cup of ramen in his hands. When the door opened in a harsh manner, the hanyou had accidentally spilled the steaming cup of noodles all over his chest, causing a loud howl of pain to escape his mouth. After cursing a few times, he looked up and was about to tackle the intruders before his eyes trained upon Kagome.

"We didn't-" Naruto began.

"_Why!?" _Inuyasha growled.

"We don't-"

"_How?!"_

"I didn't-"

"_**Who**_**?"**

Gaara leveled the fuming hanyou with an icy glare. "We. Did Not. Do This."

Despite being utterly worried and completely pissed off, Inuyasha couldn't help but twitch at the redheaded Kage's tone. Speaking of which…

"What in the blue hell are _you _here for?" Inuyasha asked.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "The _Gala_," he sneered, staring at the hanyou as if he were on drugs.

"No, shit! I meant, why are you helping with Kagome?" said hanyou demanded.

"Kagome was my date."

Inuyasha blinked. "Say what?"

Naruto groaned, "Um, guys? Can we focus on Kagome here?"

The girl had began to cower away from the loud voices, her eyes closed shut. She shivered, her mind corrupted by the remembrance of her past.

Gaara glanced down and instinctively ran a hand down Kagome's back. He released a soft, audible, sigh when it seemed to calm her down. She leaned against him and shied away from Inuyasha, who suddenly seemed to know what happened.

Inuyasha's eyes met her's and he frowned, "Tell me," He began quietly, "That you didn't think of him…Not tonight." The guilty look on Kagome's face said it all and he suddenly ripped her away from Gaara's protective hold, causing the redhead to glare heatedly, "Damn it, Kagome! You need to stop this, he won't come back, and he _can't _come back!"

"**But he has!" **It was the first time since they walked through the door that the blue-eyed beauty had spoken, her tear-glassed eyes were wide and frantic, "He's here and he's going to get me!"

Inuyasha watched with shocked eyes as Kagome pulled away from him and rushed up to her room. His puppy ears flattened against his skull as the door slammed shut loudly. He then turned to the concerned redhead and leveled him with a glare. "What happened?"

Gaara responded with a colder glare, causing Inuyasha to bristle.

Naruto bit his lip. This was not going to be pretty, "Hey guys, how about we sit and-"

"_Inuyasha!" _

The three males turned quickly and Inuyasha was the one who reacted, "Bankotsu?"

The black-haired male panted, holding onto the door knob tightly, "Kagome! Is she okay?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Kagome's fine, she's in her room. What's up man?"

Bankotsu looked at the other two males. '_Damn…I was kinda hoping on Inuyasha being alone…but then again, Naruto is Kagome's best friend and he deserves to know…and Gaara __**was**__ her date…'_ He looked out the door before quickly shutting and locking it.

"Bankotsu, what the hell?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Listen, Inuyasha. H-Hidoi, he was here! Well, not _here_ here, but he was at the Gala!"

Inuyasha reaction was expected, "**What!?**"



Kagome sat on her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Her body was quivering nervously, and her eyes overflowing with tears. She had removed the formal wear and instead borrowed one of Bankotsu's shirts and a pair of Kikyou's shorts.

"_It's been a long time my little shinju…It's time to come back to me…Shinju…Come back…Shinju…My little Shinju…"_

Shaking her head slowly, she pulled the covers above her head.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Fear-filled blue eyes watched as the shadows moved around from underneath the bed covers. Small hands gripped the sheets tightly, too afraid to let go. A bleeding lip was being abused by small teeth, as they gnawed through the delicate flesh._

"_Playing hide-and go-seek, my little Shinju?"_

_A small gasp escaped the six year old, her eyes becoming wider and her hold on the sheets becoming tighter. Her heart beat accelerating, thumping wildly against her chest. _

"_You know I hate that game. It's boring… You always hide in the same places…"_

_A heavy body sat on the end of the bed, just barely missing her small feet. Quiet whimpers escaped her throat, and tears began to slide down her face. She shivered when the sheets moved up to bare her bruise covered legs. Cold fingers danced up her right leg to her thigh. _

"_Why don't we play a new game?" the owner of the voice chuckled. _

_Her quiet crying increased in volume, feeling the sticky wetness of his tongue travel up her leg. It stopped once they reached her small shorts, before skipping up to her neck. She whined in pain as the heavy body pinned her to the bed and her tear-filled blue eyes looked up to meet with cold hazel. _

"_Why don't we play…Kiss Kiss?" he murmured, before his rough lips dominated her smaller ones. He sucked roughly, banging his hips against hers and moaning with sick pleasure._

_Her tears fell more rapidly, before they closed in pain._

_-__**End Flashback (Raise your hand if you want to shoot a bullet up Hidoi's asswhole!)-**_

Kagome slowly peeled the covers off her face and looked towards the door.

Someone had knocked…

Slowly crawling off the bed, she pressed her ear to the door. She could hear Inuyasha and Bankotsu talking to Naruto downstairs…but then who had knocked?

Fear bubbled into her chest and she swallowed heavily, "W-Who?"

"Kagome."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kagome opened to the door to see a pair of concerned green eyes.

"...Come in," she stepped aside, staring at the floor as the Kazekage entered her room. She gestured towards the bed and watched as he sat down, before sitting next to him, her hands folded on her lap.

"What are you doing up here?" Kagome asked timidly.

Gaara waited a few moments before he answered, "They thought it would be best if I heard of it from you."

"It…?"

Gaara rolled up the sleeve of the too-large shirt and ran his fingers over the bruises, "Your past."

Kagome's eyes flickered in pain; she felt herself being picked up and placed on the redhead's lap. Her eyes blinked slowly, before she nuzzled into the powerful chest. How could he make he feel this way…after knowing him for only a few short hours?

"My father died when I was three," she began, feeling his arms tighten around her, "A year later, my mother met Hidoi…he was the best thing that ever happened to her. My older sister adored him and he adored her. He had a son from another marriage…Bankotsu. They were nothing alike…Bankotsu was wonderful to me…Hidoi…was not."

She sucked in some air before biting on her lower lip, "When I was five…he began to hurt me…he would tell Kikyou to go out with her friends and he would give her money so that she could have fun, then he would talk Bankotsu into leaving the house for groceries with mom…for them to bond…he told him…and then it would be just the two of us. He would begin by practicing his ninja techniques on me…nothing too bad though, he'd just throw shuriken and kunai at me…then he would stomp on my legs so I couldn't walk, then he'd punch my upper body. When everyone would come back home, I was threatened that if I didn't lie then I'd get it just as bad…so when mom, Kikyou or Bankotsu would see my bruises, I'd say that I was rough housing with other kunoichi…"

Gaara frowned while listening, his hand rubbing her back. "You were five." He stated, his voice holding a clear dislike for her family's obliviousness.

"But he taught me to lie…" she answered solemnly. "I would just be so scared that he'd do something…something worse…and then he did. A year later, he began to touch me…he would rub himself all over me…bath me…then make me bath him…it was that time when he had started calling me 'Shinju.' He said it was because I was so delicate…and that he'd love to break me…when I was seven he did break me…and he continued to hurt me till I was eight, when Bankotsu caught him hurting me…he told mommy, and mommy sent him away…"

Her body began to shake again, "But now he's back…" she sobbed.

Gaara held her closer, leaning back on the bed as he allowed her to use him as her pillow. He rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into his chest, drenching his Kage robes, but not caring in the least.

"The worst of it is…I don't know if he's forever damaged me…" she whispered. She looked up, seeing the confused look on his handsome face. "I don't know if I can ever be with another man…without feeling like he's near me…"

Gaara's heart clenched painfully at her words. He had been hoping…that he'd finally found the right one…Kagome just felt like his world when he was near him…and now his world was falling apart.

"It's understandable…" he murmured, at last. He watched as she turned her head up, "What you went through was horrible, you have every fight to feel the way you do."

Kagome sighed sadly, "But I don't want to," she whimpered, "I…I want to be able to touch…without _feeling_ him…I want to be able to kiss…without _tasting_ him…I want to be able to have someone on top of me…without _hearing_ him above me…"

Gaara's eyes met her's and he slowly rose up onto his elbows. Lifting one hand to touch her cheek, he gently whispered, "Can you feel him?"

Kagome melted into his soft touch. His hand was calloused, yet gentle, cradling onto her cheek smoothly. To her shock, and delight, she could feel only Gaara…not Hidoi. "Iie," she told the redhead, leaning closer to him.

Gently, so as not to startle her, Gaara maneuvered her onto her back, his body resting slightly on top of hers. He grabbed one of her hands in his and smoothed it above her head, but kept the other at her side, staring deep down into her eyes, he continued, "Can you hear him?" he asked.

Kagome licked her lips and listened. She could hear her heart beat…Gaara's heartbeat…nothing else. "Iie," she whispered, her eyes staring into his own.

Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together, "Can you…taste him?" And his lips descended down on top of her's. The kiss was gentle, his smooth lips pressed against her silky ones to create a lovely friction. When her lips parted in a sigh of pleasure, his tongue skillfully slipped into her mouth, tasting her crevices thoroughly, before tapping his tongue against her's. He felt her small tongue shyly move against his and he groaned quietly when her lips wrapped around his tongue, his lips still on top of hers.

When he pulled away, his eyes zeroed in on her lips.

"Iie…" she finished. She had tasted Gaara, the spicy and misty flavor of Gaara.

Gaara smiled gently, "Then you are not…forever damaged."



_**Whoo, damn! Sorry about the LOOOONG WAIT! This was supposed to be up Thursday but since I had a bad connection (fucking weather) I couldn't get it uploaded in time. **_

_**Uchiha Bitch knows what happened (And if you don't, check your mail!) since she left me a message saying that she was going to KILL ME! (Not really, I just like to exaggerate, XD.) Yeah, she was upset with me because I broke my promise, which was NOT INTENDED! It began to rain on Wednesday, but it was only a drizzle, so I thought it would be fine…Well, bumfuck! I had no power then my connection was bad so I had to wait and NOW I post this up.**_

_**EWAGK will be updated later into the night! Just be a bit patient! Thank you!**_

_**Oh and Crow-Rat, you asked me while ago if I recommend any stories for you…ANYTHING BY UCHIHA BITCH!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi.**_

_**P.S.- Gala Night only has 5 more chapters! XD.**_


End file.
